The Undiying Rage
by Lexon von Zix
Summary: Due to curtain 'circumstances,' a different Xander Shade sent to japan to live with his uncle in Karakura japan, soon after i get sweated up in the world of shinigami with mu cousin Ichigo. name-insert from A change of circumstance. Pseudo-crossover with Asura's wrath. m for safety.
1. The rage arives

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or asura's wrath, if I did, then I would be epic.

Japanese will be written normally, English in bold; this will only occur in this chapter

Basic summery (again): Due to curtain 'circumstances,' a different Xander Shade sent to japan to live with his uncle in Karakura japan, soon after i get sweated up in the world of shinigami with mu cousin Ichigo. name-insert from A change of circumstance. Pseudo-crossover with Asura's wrath. m for safety.

_Well,_ I thought to my self as I waited rot the plain I was on to land; _I figured that, my anger problem would take me _somewhere,_ but I never thought it would be to Japan._ Now that I thought about it, beating the shit out of the Jr. High school bully probably wasn't the best idea in the first place, though I can't say he didn't deserve it.

Soon enough, the plain landed and I boarded off. When I got to the lobby, I suddenly felt grateful that my mother made me take the after school Japanese lessons, other wise, I would not be able to understand anything I herd or read. So I took about ten minutes to look around and find my Uncle. The only thing I was told about him was that he was very eccentric and that he had a goat beard.

_Not much of a description, I mean really, how could any one-…never mind._ That was what I was thinking, until I saw a man with black hair and a goat beard. But that wasn't what I found my self sweat-dropping at; it was the sign he was holding. First off, the cardboard it was made from was the brightest neon-pink I had ever seen. Next, it had the words 'Xander Shied' written on it, in large bold letters. _Yep, that has to be him,_ I thought as I walked up to him.

"**You must be Xander, I'm ****Kurosaki Isshin; your uncle,**" he said in a somewhat broken English, and extending his hand to shake

"Yep, but my surname is 'Shade,' not 'Shied,'" I replied in near perfect Japanese and taking his hand and shaking it.

He then went in to explaining what was to happen to me as we were driving to his house; he told me about his son and daughters, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu; how he lost his wife when they were still young, and much more stuff that I couldn't count. Soon after I found myself standing in front of a clinic of all things to live in; my mother told me that 'dad,' as Isshin preferred me to call him, owned one, but not the fact that his house _was_ a clinic.

It was then that I noticed something strange; I herd someone yelling, Ichigo by the sound of the voice, about 'clingy ghosts.' I approached the door with mild caution, as 'dad' insisted on carrying my single suitcase. When I opened the door, I was surprised to find Ichigo fall backwards on his back with a _ghost_ blabbering on top of him.

"Is that a ghost," I asked, breaking the silence.

"Y-yeah," Ichigo stuttered, "you can see him?"

Instead of gracing the evidently stupid question, I simply kicked the Ghost off of him and helped him up to his feet. I was then led inside and introduced to Karin and Yuzu, learned that the 'old man,' as Ichigo called him, had a kick for crying and blabbering to a wall-sized poster of his wife. After I got my stuff settled in Ichigo's room, we all sat down to a dinner Yuzu cooked, which was better than any thing I ever had before, and then was sent of to bed because school, apparently, began the next morning.

"So I just barely made it in time huh," I asked Ichigo.

"Yeah," he responded. He then went on to snapping his fingers and said "Oh yeah, before I forget; dad has a very unusual method of waking me up, so he might do the same to you."

Nodding I went to sleep on my mat thinking; _how can this get any weirder?_


	2. Meet the substitutes

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Asura's Wrath

* * *

Well, Ichigo was right; right at the crack of six, 'dad' came up; and in a manor that reminded me of Might Guy, intending to fly-kick us awake. That would have happened, if I didn't get up five minuses earlier and woke Ichigo up. So instead, we double teemed him back in to the hallway, with him landing upside-down.

"Well, I wasn't counting on that," he commented, "or the fact that the two of you look-a-like when you both are wearing the school uniform."

Now that he mentioned it, me and Ichigo had a rather uncanny resemblance; the only a few differences between us. First, my hair was dirt blond and in a ponytail, his was a spiky orange mop. Second was the fact that my eyes were a blue/green color, his were brown. And finally, there was a fact that I wore glasses, and Ichigo, obviously, did not. If not for those three things, we could be mistaken for twins.

Moving on from dad's comment, we went down to enjoy another of Yuzu's wonderful meals. During this time Ichigo asked me a rather necessary question.

"Xander, how are you able to see ghosts?"

That one really stumped me; I honestly had no idea _how_, I just knew I _could. _In response I just shrugged and pinned that one on luck. A short while after that, Ichigo and I were walking to the high school, with him informing me about his friends and recent happenings.

"Seriously, you got in fights due to your hair color?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied, "that's pretty much the reason."

"Wow, friends with a giant, a hyperactive nut-job, and a guy with a thing for older women, on top of fighting a gang of thugs with only one other person? You, my near-identical cousin, are nuts," I said with a single 'ha' at the end.

We eventually got to the high school, and I got to meet these people my self. In my opinion; 'Chad' was huge for a high schooler, Mizuiro made me feel like I needed to keep an eye on, and Keigo made too fun to close-line him. The classes went by in a blur of repetition; it felt like I never left America.

And that's how the days went; counterpunch 'dad' at six (with me doing it more often then Ichigo), eat breakfast, go to school, meat up with the gang, go through the classes, go home, eat dinner, and repeat. About a month went by before anything happened; some skateboard punks knocked over an offering to a dead girl and Ichigo and I punished them. When we got home that evening, he and dad (now that I got used to calling him that) got into an argument, of witch I didn't catch, and shortly joined me in our room.

"So what was that about," I asked

"Dah," he sighed, "something about the 'harmony' of the house."

"Pfft," I snorted, "let's see him wake up to his own antics and say 'harmony'"

At that we had a laugh, imagining waking Isshin up the same way he 'wakes' us up. Some silence passes before one of the strangest things happen; two girls dressed in black robes, one with black hair, the other brown and in a bun, just appeared out of thin air.

"Are you sure it's here Kuchiki-san," the bun girl said, taking note of me and Ichigo, "I mean, there are living people here."

"There is no need to worry about the living," the appointed Kuchiki said, "They can't see us; besides, we need to figure out what is causing the interference."

"But there staring at us…"

"They just happen to be looking in our direction; there is nothing to fear Hinamori-san."

Seeing what Ichigo was a bout to do, I stood up and held the one called Hinamori by the shoulders as Ichigo kicked the other in the butt. The expression they had made them look like the saw a ghost.

"You know Ichigo," I began, "I didn't think that burglars were this stupid. So that leaves the question, who are you?"

After the sock, the shorter black haired one started to explain that they were spiritual beings called Shinigami and how normal humans cannot see them. After that, Hinamori explained their purpose.

"It's one thing to break into someone's house In the middle of the night," Ichigo began.

"But it is another thing altogether to make up some crappy excuse," I finished.

Incensed, Kuchiki proclaimed the word 'sai,' and our arms were suddenly forced to our sides. While we were trying to get are arms free, Hinamori explain what 'kido' was. Kuchiki then talked about something called Konsō, but something else had my attention.

"Ichigo," I grunted, still trying to free my arms, "do you hear that howling?"

Before he could answer, however, there was a sudden bang that shook the entire clinic, the two girls rushed out with us following. Once down stairs we found a massive hole in the side of the house and dad lying down on the ground.

"I-Ichigo, Xander; Karin and Yuzu were taken by some thing…" and that was all he said before he fell unconscious

After he said that; Ichigo broke free of whatever was binding us, shocking the two 'shinigami,' took a stool and went in some direction calling out; "Xander I'll get Yuzu, you get Karin!" nodding, I immediately went out the new hole in the wall and went searching for Karin. Not long after I found her wrapped up in the tail of an overgrown lizard in a mask.

"HEY," I yelled, gaining its attention, "PUT HER DOWN YOU FUGLY SHIT!"

Now having its full attention, I charged head first (arms still bound) at it. _In hind sight, not the best idea, _I thought as it moved to smash me into a near by wall, and that would of happened to; if Hinamori didn't push me out of the way and take the hit. After that minor victory, the lizard thing began to walk crawl away.

"What is that damn thing," I asked as I jumped back up to my feet.

"A hollow," Hinamori answered weakly, "it must have been drawn here by you and the other humans abnormally large Reiatsu. If nothing is done soon, then it will eat and kill her."

Upon hearing that, one thing went though my head; that thing was going to eat Karin, and it was my fault. This brought my rage to a boil.

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO LET THAT OVERGROWN NEWT EAT MY SISTER," I roared; not only freeing my self from the invisible force that binding me, but also giving in to Isshin family antics.

"I-in that case I may be able to assist you, by thrusting my Zanpakutō through you heart, I can give you a portion of my Reiryoku, temporarily turning you into a shinigami," Hinamori explained.

"Ok, I'll give it a try. Also, my name is Xander Kurosaki," I said, positioning her Zanpakutō in front of my heart.

"I am Hinamori Momo," she introduced as she ran her blade through me.

3rd pov

Of all the things that one thought would happen if one ever got ran through a sword of any kind, the only thing one did not expect was a sudden explosion of energy to engulf Xander and Momo. The explosion was, of course, fallowed by a large body of smoke that counseled them both.

The hollow, who was about twenty meters away, turned around; sensing the presences of a being that would make a far better meal then the small human it had wrapped up in its tail. However, it soon regretted turning back towards the smoke as a figure walked out of the smoke. The figure's uniform was a sleeveless Shihakushō with the Hakama portion tucked in to golden greaves and had a piece of golden metal covering the whole arch of its foot.

The figure, now clearly seen as a male, also had golden gauntlets covering his forearms and hands, as well as a series of crimson markings on his body. But none of this is what scared the hollow. No, what scared the hollow was the look the pony-tailed, blond, glasses wearing boy had; the look that made the hollow know that he was going to die today. And before it could put a feeble means of defense, Xander charged forth, and with one heavy upper cut, broke the neck of the hollow and saved Karin.

"Couldn't even put up a fight," he grumbled to himself.

The next morning 1st pov

"GAAHHH," Ichigo yelled.

"What happened," I asked after the rude awakening.

"Dah, nothing, just a bad dream," he responded.

After getting dressed, we went down stairs; only to find something strange. The hole was still there, but Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu contributed its creation to a _truck. _We were in for another surprise when we got to school; for in home room we found both Kuchiki Rukia, as she introduced herself, and Hinamori Momo. Sometime after that, and preventing Ichigo form making a scene, we met up with them outside next to the building.

"What are you two still doing here," Ichigo questioned

"Due to the events of last night," Momo started, "we must remain in these Gigais in till we regain our powers."

"So until then, you two will have to go and help us do our job," Rukia finished.

"Now hold on there," I commented, "the only reason why we did that was because _our_ family was in danger, we're not just going to drop everything because your Soul Society said so."

After that, they dawned a red glove with a flaming skull, forced us out of our bodies, and dragged us off to a hollow that was chasing after a dead child spirit. After an argument between Ichigo and Rukia (while Momo offered me some tea that she had brought with her) it was then settled that me and Ichigo were doing this because we wanted to and _not_ because we were told to. Momo respected that and, Rukia eventually agreed to it as well.

And that was how it went for the next few weeks, except things got weird fast. The first thing was finding Rukia living in Ichigo's closet and Momo sleeping in a futon right next to mine, and then learning that dad named them the third and fourth daughters of the family. Second strange event was Orihime's brother trying to eat her; luckily that did not happen thanks to Ichigo getting Sora's humanity to resurface. The next thing to happen was seeing what the inside of hell when we dealt with a bat hollow and his rat-bombs.

After that we had to deal with a tenacious Gikon, of whom we named Kon, who took a joy-ride in Ichigo's body. On the 17th of July was the mourning of Masaki's passing; during that time Ichigo was being…depressed, for a lack of a better word. But that soon turned into a fight for revenge, for we happen to run into the very same hollow that killed Ichigo's mother in the first place; it got close, especially when Grand Fisher, as it called its self, used said mother's form agents him, but a timely punch, from me of course sent him running. It got away in the end, but after a talk with dad, he found new strength and reason to continue to be a shinigami. I felt…proud to be counted as apart of this family.

The next day, we had to deal with a nut that could see the souls of the dead. Don Kanonji, as he was called, was apparently, and unknowingly, turning lingering souls into hollows. I took up this one and learned three things; first, Kanonji has a very annoying personality. He can be helpful at times, like when he freed my arm from the wall that he accidentally made, but he is still annoying. The second thing I learned was that I'm able to shoot condensed red Reiryoku from my fists, which helped in taking down the hollow. The third, and final, thing I learned that night was that my gauntlets _were_ my Zanpakutō. Both Rukia and Momo were curious about that, but, according to Momo, each shinigami's Zanpakutō is unique to each individual.

The next day, we ran into trouble and it began with a capital U. The teen's name was Uryū Ishida and at first glance, he doesn't seem like much; a tall, pail, black-haired teen. Wears glasses, talented at sewing, and is one of the brighter students. Well the fact of the matter is that he is a Quincy, and like all other Quinces, he hates me and Ichigo. And, in a nutshell, he challenges us to a battle, but said battle turns into a kill-all-the-hollows-before-they-kill-everyone-in-the-town spree. And if that wasn't bad enough, after we killed three hoards of hollows, a fifty foot Menos Grande comes out of the sky. I mean LITERALY; it ripped a hole in the sky and walked out of said hole. After some argument, the weirdest combination of bow and Zanpakutōs, and dispersing an excess power with arrows and fist-sized bullets, during which Ishida injured his arm from the shear amount, he mellowed out and wound up joining the gang at school.

The following day, however, was normal; not the normal we were used to, but _normal_ normal. It was like the whole day there were no hollow attacks. What was weirder was that both Rukia and Momo were missing; nobody had seen them the entire day. Neither me nor Ichigo could sleep that night, but that changed at about one am when I went to take care of 'business.' I had found Kon taped to the back of the toilet with a note from Rukia that said that they had to leave and instead of looking for them, we should go into hiding. Going agents the message, and that Urahara guy contently appearing at our window, Ichigo went off to search for them with me staying here with Kisuke.

"So what's going on," I asked him,

"They are being retrieved to be trilled and executed," he said, holding his hand up to prevent me from leaving at that moment, "There will be about a month before they hold the execution. Ichigo, at his current level, doesn't stand a chance agents the Goteijūsantai; you on the other hand have a sliver of a faction of a decimal of a percent of a chance agents them, and that's just because you get stronger when you get angry. The two of you will need to train first, acquire your respective Shikai, and then the two of you may have a chance at saving Kuchiki-san and Hinamori-san. Now go to my shop and start your training, I'm going to go get Ichigo."

Nodding, I did what he said and thinking to my self. _Shit, how can this get worse?_

* * *

Well there it is chapter two.

Goteijūsantai = Gotai 13 in case that confused you

As a word of precaution, Yoruichi is in the next chapter

And remember to review.


	3. Nighttime addition

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Asura's Wrath

* * *

"HOLD STILL YOU PERVERSE CAT-WOMAN," I roared at the topless Yoruichi.

It had been about three days since Rukia and Momo had been taken back to Soul Society to be executed for turning me and Ichigo into shinigami. And since then, I have been training with this cat lady. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't be so mad, but this woman was drying my patience fast. She, apparently, thought that she could get an advantage over me by taking her top off in the middle of this speed training, but that was now a mistake and she couldn't get her top back on without me being just behind her. It's her fault for taking her clothes off during a 'catch-the-cat-to-pass' training exercise. Eventually I got good enough at shunpo, as she called it, that I managed to grab her ankle.

"Good," she said, taking the time to put her top back on, "you passed your shunpo training. Now lets move on to getting your Shikai."

Before I could react to what she meant by that, I found myself forced to defend from a flurry of punches and chops. Never mind the fact that I was exhausted from the game of cat-and-mouse that I had just won, but now I had to find a way to call out my Shikai when I could barely defend myself. It eventually got to the point where I fell for a fake out to the gut and was sent flying into a rock spire, face first. _This is really starting to piss me off,_ I thought, _how the hell does she think that beating the crap out of me is going to help me obtain Shikai? _By getting your survival instants to force the rest of your Shikai to manifest, a gruff voice responded. Well that surprised me, enough so that I was once again kicked into another rock pile. You need to pay attention, you idiot, the voice commented.

"It looks like I'll need to use a bit more force if were going to get your Shikai out," she said, as white Reiatsu flowed erratically from her, tearing her top leaving a backless, sleeveless Shinigami uniform, "just so you know, this technique is called Shunkō, and laving out the boring details, it will kill you if you can't stop it."

And she was right; I could feel the power she was putting in to it, and I was scared for the first time since I came to Karakura town. I admit, I was scared enough that I was rooted in place, but I was also angry; I was angry at my self for not persisting to help Ichigo when we found out Rukia and Momo were missing. I was angry at my self because while I was having my ass handed to me, every one else was working hard at getting stronger to save Rukia and Momo. But on top of all that, I was furious at my self for being a pathetic coward in the face of death.

"What was the reason that made you chose to become a Shinigami," the voice asked, as every thing around me came crawling halt.

_What the…_I thought as a say a man suddenly appear in front of me; he looked human-like in appearance, aside from the markings on his body (of which matched mine). His hair was white in color and his skin was of a tanned complexion. His eyes glowed white and although he has irises, he didn't have pupils. He also wore a torn black hakama with red designs, the right leg of it was tucked into its respective golden greave, and his hands ant forearms were covered in a pair of golden gauntlets, again matching me.

"Why did I become a Shinigami," I repeated, "because I needed to save Karin, that's why."

"And after that," he pressed further.

"What do you mean?"

"You saved your 'sister,' so what drove you to continue to be a Shinigami?"

Now that I thought about it, I didn't know; Ichigo said that it was because we wanted to, but that was mostly his reason, not mine. So then why did I persist, why did I fight? If I was asked this while I still lived in America, then I would have just said why not, but now; I knew there was a reason, but I didn't know it yet. The man just stood there while I thought why, clearly waiting for a reason; after a few moments of questioning myself, I found my answer.

"To protect what I have gained," I elaborated, "and what I have gained are friends and family that have accepted me for me; violence and all."

"Well said," he replied, "you have found your reason and it is a worthy cause. Now then, I am your Zanpakuto and my name is…"

3rd pov

Yoruichi, having waited long enough for Xander's situation to sink in, unleashed her Shunkō at Xander. As the white blast speed towards him, his faith was sealed; if it wasn't for what he said next.

"IN YOUR BELIEF UNLEASHE YOUR RAGE; VAJRA ASURA," he roared.

Immediately following, he was concealed in a pillar of red Reiatsu. The pillar suddenly vanished, reviling that his gauntlets now covered the whole of his arm; he now only wore his hakama in its usual fashion, and that he had become much toner then he originally was. And with a grunt of effort, he not only _caught_ the Shunkō, but threw it back at Yoruichi, who expertly dogged it.

"Congratulations," she said, "you not only obtained your Shikai, but you also managed to throw my own attack back at me, impressive."

Trusting a fist up in victory, Xander promptly fell asleep from exhaustion.

Inner world 1st pov

"Well," I said to no one in particular, "of all the things that I expected the inside of my mind to be, this was not one of them."

What I saw was a pristine city; there was no evident of erosion, not even a battle or struggle, but the whole place was void of any life. Well, all life except me and Asura, of course.

"Let me guess," I said turning to said spirit, "this is the part where you reveal some monumental secret about me and the universe that I didn't know."

"You're here because you're here," he grunted

"Well, that wasn't the explanation I thought I'd get, but it makes sense." I said as I looked around, "So what is this place? From the looks of the architecture, I would guess it's Hindu."

"It _was_ once the capital city of Shinkoku," he responded gruffly, "you'll obviously will want the whole story, so sit down and shut up."

And for the next hour, as best as I could tell due to the sun not moving at all, that was what we did; he told me his life story and I lessened. The tail of betrayal, revenge, and death that I was made subject to blew my mind; how someone could go from 'pissed off' to 'pissed off enough to punch a planet-sized Buddha to death' to 'pissed off enough to not care that their arms have shattered' to 'pissed off to the point that they indiscriminately firing nuclear-scale explosions into space' was just unbelievable. And the icing on this mind-bomb cake was the whole 'final rebirth' that the world apparently involuntarily went through.

"So let me get this strait," I began, "not only _were_ you a deity, but you killed everything that did not get out of your way to save your daughter, decimated an entire fleet of ships single-handedly, killed an ancient evil roughly the size of a planet, learned that your daughter was the unwilling catalyst for a forced planetary rebirth. And now you're telling me that I'm your reincarnation."

He simply nodded.

"Damn. And I thought this whole Shinigami thing was hard to swallow," I sighed, taking a moment to take it in.

So we sat there watching the clouds drift along over head. _Now that I think about it,_ I thought, this explains why _me having gauntlets as my Zanpakuto._ As I let my mind wander, I notice something between me and Asura that persistently bugged me.

"If I am your reincarnation, then why don't I act or look much like you?"

"I don't know," he grunted, "philosophy is not my strong point, besides, your needed in the real world"

The next thing I knew, I woke up to find that Tessai was under the covers with me; so I promptly bunched him off. Then he told me that everyone was waiting for me down stairs. Shortly after I fount that Ichigo, Orihime (of all people), Chad, Yoruichi (in her cat form), Uryū (surprisingly), and Urahara were, indeed, waiting on me. Once I arrived, hat n' clogs, as Ichigo calls him, went into an explanation of the Senkaimon and how we would have to go through the Dangai, which could be summarized as: once you're in, run like shit. And with that he opened it.

What I saw as we were charging through the Dangai was not an easy thing to describe. At the absolute most, it looked like the inside of a large rectangular intestine, but the floor was mostly flat. The trip would have been smooth, if we didn't have to out run a street-sweeper thing called a Kōtotsu. I tried using a few homing shots on it, despite Yoruichi's warning; that did nothing. Nope in the end, Orihime saved us from the thing with a glowing orange barrier. Said action lunched us right out of the Dangai right in front of Soul Society's gate, one of them at least.

And after Yoruichi yelling at Orihime, me yelling at her for yelling at Orihime, Ichigo powning the blubbering gate guard, and a run-in with a fox-faced captain, we found ourselves in the home of the busty one-armed Kūkaku Shiba, and here was what amazed even me; she had a shorter fuse than I did and that's saying something. Anyway, she and the rest of the group went off to the back, talking about a way to get into Soul Society using fireworks; I, on the other hand had a different idea.

_Ok, here is the plan,_ I thought to Asura, _tonight I come up with a legitimate reason to go out and sneak in the gate from earlier, after that I'll have to wing it. _I took a while for him to respond but eventually he said _it's better than lunching yourself at it in a giant ball of Reiryoku._ So after waiting for night to come I manage to get out, using the excuse that I wanted to familiarize myself with the surrounding area, and eventually found my way back to the gate. Making sure the cost was clear, I 'silently' got to the gate and began to lift it. _DAMN, this piece of shit is heavy,_ I thought as I slowly, but surly, managed to lift it enough to where I could roll under it and avoid drawing any attention. I then immediately ran to one of the many maze-like paths and acted like I was always here.

_Ok, that's the actual plan succeeded, now the winging part, _I thought but soon after I discovered a few things; one, I had no clue where I was going, and two, I ran into the back of someone wearing a haori with the symbol for eleven on it. When he turned around I was slightly intimidated by his appearance. He was a muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones and pronounced hairless eyebrow ridges. He had green eyes, with long and stringy black hair. A noticeable trait of his appearance was his long thin scar running down the left side of his face. He was also a towering 6" 7.'The haori had a ragged look to it. His hair was styled into stiff strands and had small bells attached to the tips and wore an eyepatch on his right eye,having a gold-like lining and a chain as one of the straps. Also, on his shoulder was a small, pink-haired child that had a Zanpakuto at her hip.

"Who are you,' the giant asked.

"Xander, new recruit for the Eleventh Division" I said making a cover on the fly.

"Well, we'll see about that. Until then, the name's Kenpachi Zaraki and this, on my shoulder, is Yachiru Kusajishi."

And after that, me ant Kenpachi-taicho (I might as well go all the way with this undercover stuff) were made subject to Yachiru's bad sense of direction; sure there was a conversation that went over what I was to do in order to find my placement in the Division, witch was to involve fighting one of the seated members, but after the fifteenth time of passing the same corner, I decided to take action into my own hands.

"Right," Yachiru instructed.

"Left," I countered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we had gone right forty-eight times _and_ passed this exact same corner twelve times; this time we go left."

"Right."

"Left."

"Right!"

"Left!"

"RIGHT!"

"RIGHT," I reversed.

"LEFT," she yelled.

"I'm glad you see it my way," I replied.

It took five seconds for then to figure out what happened; once they did, Kenpachi laughed his ass off and Yachiru pouted. Soon after it was established that I was the one giving directions, we eventually wound up at the fourth division; then with the help of a (terrified) medic, found ourselves at the eleventh division brackets. In front of said brackets were a bald headed man and a guy with feather-like add-ons to his hair. And it appeared that some god somewhere was being merciful.

"Well Taicho, it appears that you have found our missing new recruit," the feathered one said.

"Yeah, the whole division is waiting for the initiation fight," the other replied

Immediately after I was dragged to an arena inside the place, the bleachers filled with what I assumed was the entire division. I was then told to choose one of them to be my opponent. Now this is were I made a slight miscalculation; thinking it would be an easy fight, I chose the bald one.

"Heh, the name is Ikkaku Madarame the third seat of Zaraki's division," he announced

"Xander, currently unassigned a rank," I returned.

Expecting that the fight started, I readied my self for anything; any thing but a ridicules dance form Ikkaku. _Seriously, _He _is the third seat, _I thought as I watched the dance. I then decided to take the advantage of this momentary distraction and with honed speed, thanks to a questionably perverse cat-lady, got up to and punched Ikkaku in to the wall. After that he dropped down to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," he yelled springing back to his feet.

"That," I responded, "is taking advantage of a bald man's mistake."

"I'M NOT BALD, IT'S JUST SHAVEN."

"Whatever you say, baldy."

"THAT'S IT, GROW HŌZUKIMARU!"

And with that he combined his sheath with the hilt of his sword and it turned into a long pole with a short blade on one end and a clump of red fur at the other. Immediately after, he charged at me with a wide arch. I blocked the strike to the left, but I was not prepared for what happened next; the pole separated into three segments, with the blade coming at my head from the right. Reacting in the only manner that made logical sense at that moment, I caught it with my teeth and using the momentary sock at the act, I punched him hard enough to knock him back a few yards and snap the blade off the pole.

"Ok, I admit, _that_ was an interesting move; Pretty good in fact for someone with out…a…hey, where is your Zanpakuto," he asked noticing my lacking of a sword.

"How about I skip the explanation, and just show you," I said.

If everyone wasn't surprised about the stunt earlier, they were when I started to punch out fist-sized balls of red Reiryoku at Ikkaku. Even Ikkaku had that look that he knew he was screwed, which he was. The ensuing explosion resulted in an unconscious Ikkaku slamming agents the wall and then dropping down to the ground, again.

"So Taicho," I said turning to Kenpachi, "this mean I passed?"

* * *

Woot, another chapter done.

remember to review


	4. YachiXan incident

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Asura's Wrath

A/N here (for the first time), I just saw the Asura dlc 'Part IV: Nirvana' and I have only one thing to say; HOLY SHIT. I'm literally blown away by it, it is beyond epic. You must see it; you will (hopefully) not regret it, especially if you are a fan of Asura's Wrath.

Just a heads up here, this chapter will contain an amount of broken property of Seireitei, noble homes and brackets alike, ironic happenings, (and breaking of the 4th wall in the first paragraph).

"I'm board Fisty-san; do something fun," Yachiru complain atop my head.

If you're wondering what's going on here, let me give you the summary; last night, after beating Ikkaku's ass, I wound up being the replacement 4th seat. There was some dispute about that, but Yumichika defused the situation before the too many other members were forced through the wall (that was, after all, what I did to the naysayers). The following morning, I was tasked with babysitting Yachiru, while Kenpachi-Taicho went to do some task he was given. And for the whole morning, I was walking around learning the layout of Seireitei (to figure out where Rukia and Momo were being held), and being subjected to Yachiru's antics.

"Well, what do you propose would be fun," I dared to ask.

"I know, keep away," she said, taking a moment to think.

"I don't think that would-" was all I got out before she jumped of my head, taking my glasses with her, "HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!"

And thus began was would be called the 'Yachi/Xan incident.'

3rd pov 3rd division brackets

It was an average day in the brackets; training was in session, the smell of persimmons was in the air, and…oh yeah, pranks were being pulled. But for the Fukutaicho of the division, Izuru Kira, this was no ordinary day. No, to day was the day that he was going to pull his well thought and long planed prank on his Taicho, Gin Ichimaru. What was this prank, one would ask? An unexpected pie to the face…what, didn't say it was an elaborate prank.

Oh yes, it had taken Izuru many long nights to learn the walking route of his Taicho, of whom was quite illusive and difficult to monitor. Finally, pay-back would be his after the rather excessive prank that Gin pulled on him a while back. Hiding around the corner that his Taicho was going to pass by through soon, he made sure that he planed every thing correctly; he was at the corner of the hall that Gin would pass (he could already hear said Taicho's foot steps), he was hade sure he was completely hidden, and he hat the persimmon pie at the ready. But as faith would have it, it was not so be; for in the moment he was about to throw the pie, Yachiru came running along wearing a pair of glasses that were clearly not made for her.

"YACHIRU, GET BACK HERE WITH MY GLASSES!"

Immediately following the voice was a bond teen with golden grieves that covered all but the toes, balls, and heels of his feet, gauntlets that covered his whole arms, and intricate red and grey/white markings that sprawled over most of his well-toned, slightly tanned body. He only wore a Hakama that was tucked into said grieves and torn remains of a Shihakusho, held only by a white sash around the hip.

Descriptions aside, the new comer was barreling at Yachiru in such a way that he unknowingly knocked the pie right onto Izuru's face; ruining all of his hard work. Immediately after that, the blond teen charged strait through the wall that once had a window in it, of witch Yachiru just used as an escape route. The only thing that was left for poor Izuru was to hang his head in defeat as his Taicho howled at the event that just happened in front of him.

Shinigami Research and Development Institute 12th division

We find Mayuri Kurotsuchi among his vials, beakers, and general lab equipment with quite the predicament; despite all his time and resources, he couldn't find anything to do. Sure he could inject a new poison into one of his unwitting subordinates, but even he got board of it at time. What he needed was something new, something unexpected, and something, dare he say, loud and completely unnecessary. Well some god out there heard his wish and granted it, for not even five minutes later, Yachiru and Xander came crashing in, the former being chased by the later. And did they bring something new, unexpected, loud and completely unnecessary. With how Yachiru was able to make sharper turns than Xander, he wound up crashing into a self full of various chemicals and compounds, bathing him in gods know what.

Shortly after this, Yachiru jumped out the window, with Xander crashing through it, however, with a few streaks of white in his hair and a tanner complexion. Inspecting the mess that was made, Mayuri found that the pool of chemicals left from Xander's crash had turned an angry red and gave off a soft glow as well. He then smiled to him self; sure some equipment was damaged, but now he had a new compound to test.

Kuchiki Manor

It was a tranquil scene at the Kuchiki Manor, the Koi were swimming contently (dispite their strangely reducing numbers), the birds were chirping, and Byakuya was working on his calligraphy. There were just two problems; first was the fact that the captain of the 6th division hadn't moved his brush from over the ink bowl for an hour now, due to a lack of inspiration, and second was the persistent problem of the Shinigami Women's Association. He had found and sealed off another entrance to that secret room, but he could sense that they had gotten back in it, again. His thoughts, however, were interrupted when he found that Yachiru was sitting right next to him. He was about to ask the purpose of her being here, but was cut short when a large ball of this manor's guards suddenly landed in the middle of the field to his right.

"GIT OFF OF ME," a voice roared from the mass.

Then the ball began to violently spin, guards and violent red Reiatsu flying off in all directions, until all that was left was a panting Xander (but Byakuya didn't know his name at the time). Other than his attire, Byakuya noted, was the fact that he was white-hared, very tan, and had _six_ completely armored arms; two where they should be and four more coming out of his upper back. Byakuya then knew what was happening, and got out of the way when the white-haired teen charged strait towards the glasses-wearing Yachiru.

When he reached her, it became a game of catch Yachiru on top of his calligraphy paper, and as it so happened, the white-haired teen somehow managed to get his hands and feet covered in ink. This then led to said paper being marked up in the chaos that was clearly caused by Yachiru. After a while, she managed to vault off of the teen's back and dived in to one of the tunnel entrances, but apparently the teen would not have it.

"HO NO YOU DON'T," he yelled

He then lunched himself into the air above the field, and did something that Byakuya Kuchiki himself would thank him in person for. With a roar, and all three of his right fists clenched, he slammed them into the ground so hard that not only did the tunnels that were dug collapsed in on themselves; all the entrances were blown open and stayed open. There were also a few yelps of surprise from the Shinigami Women's Association. One of them happened to be the yelp of Yachiru being shot out of the collapsing tunnels, and to make a long story short; the SWA was chased off the Manor by an angry six-armed teen after his stolen glasses.

The field now had long trenches from what tunnels were under them, the entrances, (to Byakuya's surprise were numerous) were exposed and were waiting to be seal. There was work to be done, of course, but now it was going to be far easier now that they wouldn't have to search every nook and cranny for them. As he went to fetch the appropriate repairmen, he took notice of the calligraphy paper and was surprised (again) to find a work of angered art; for the paper now read 激怒死ぬ決して (Gekido shinu kesshite).

"Hmm," the sixth division captain said to himself, "it would seem that the eleventh division has gained a talented new recruit."

(AN: Gekido shinu kesshite means Rage never dies, or atleast close to it, used google translate.)

2nd Division

We find Soifon sitting in her office filling out her daily paper work, yes it was a normal day; nothing special was happening. Just a nice normall-

"Soifon-taicho," some unnamed member called slamming her office door open, "we have a problem involving the eleventh division fukutaicho and the new fourth-seat of said division in the courtyard."

Without wasting a moment, Soifon Shunpoed to the courtyard not only finding the problem, but also having to cover her mouth from how hilarious it was. In the courtyard was a screaming Ōmaeda with a glasses toting Yachiru latched to his head, with a six-armed white-haired teen chasing after them, yelling at Yachiru to return his glasses. It was then that Soifon took the time to notice the features said teen had; he wore his hair in a ponytail located at about where his neck met his skull, had only a hakama that was held by a white sash and tucked into the golden grieves he wore. He also had red as well as white markings that sprawled over his body and a muscular build that gave Kenpachi a run for his money.

She just continued to watch as, eventually, the boy tackled Ōmaeda to the ground, grabbed and secured Yachiru, and put his glasses back on, as well as dismissing his four extra arms. _Well, isn't he cute? Wait, what did I just think,_ she thought for only a moment before shaking her head of it.

"Oi," she called out, "what do you think you're doing chasing my fukutaicho?"

"Sorry," he responded, "I was tasked to watch over Yachiru here, but she got board and played keep away with my glasses."

1st pov

There was a moment of silence before I turned around to leave with a struggling Yachiru, but was stopped by what Soifon asked next.

"So _you_ are the fourth-seat of Kenpachi's squad?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"How about a quick sparing match, just to see what you got," she proposed as she took off her sleeveless haori, revealing that she wore a uniform that had no sleeves or even a back.

1st person

I took all of one second to accept her offer and released Yachiru from my hold. She quickly scampered back onto the large oaf's head as the short and admittedly attractive woman made her way to stand about ten yards from me.

"So, are there any restrictions," I inquired

"Just don't kill the other. The name is Soifon, by the way."

"Xander."

And at that, we charged strait for each other. We met about half way; with her dogging my fist and using it to land a solid kick to my face, but it did little to nothing as I threw here towards one of the walls. And it went on like that for all of ten minutes when she started to put speed into her attacks.

"Finally figured out that normal hits don't do any thing to me," I taunted.

She continued this tactic, increasing her speed to see how well I could keep up with her movements, but I got board of this very fast. When she appeared behind me, I gave her a right hook faster than she expected; she _then_ decided that keeping a distance was a more effective strategy. Under normal circumstances, she would be completely right, but I'm not normal. So using the element of surprise, I fired a warning blast at her, just to inform her of what I could do. Well I wanted her to get serious, and she did; now I was forced into a situation I hadn't been in since my Shikai training. That's right, I was being tossed around like a rag doll, but this time I managed to get some hits on my opponent _and_ not get slammed into the wall.

"Ok, play time's over; SIX-ARMED VAJRA ASURA," I roared summoning my four extra arms, "heh, top that."

And did she ever, for when I looked around I found that I was surrounded by fifteen Soifons. The match continued on; punches, kicks, and Reiatsu went flying everywhere. Most of the court yard was destroyed all but a fifty foot stretch were each of us stood at one end. Her uniform was ragged, slightly torn in places, and she was sweating and panting like a dog on a hot summer day, I was no better though; one of my hakama's legs had been pulled out, my left arm had been disabled, my extra arms broken off, and also sweating and panting.

"I got…one last punch…in me, what a bout you," I called out; my right fist alit with my red Reiatsu.

"Same…here," she panted; her right arm surrounded with white Reiatsu.

With out another word, we started to walk, then jog, then run, then into an all out bee-line to each other, our right arm radiating the respective colors. When we met half-way, we both clasped from exhaustion, her on top of me, and passed out.

Well that took some time.

So good, bad, let me know.

Also, there is one intended reference in here. Let's see who can find it.


	5. Day of paper

Sorry for the long update, school and life have been screwing me up the rear; I apologize.

As per usual I do not own bleach or asura's wrath

* * *

_White, that was all I saw; a midnight black sky with a glowing white moon, white sand stretching to as far as the eye could see, and tree-shaped rocks that were, _shockingly,_ white. Mostly everything I saw was black or white, except for the humanoid figure before me. It stood as tall as me and even looked like me, if I were a demon from hell; every thing about its body was black. Its arms, legs, torso, every thing black; the only thing that wasn't black was the violent red Reiatsu that roared off of its body. Before I could make any sense of what was happening, the black look-a-like was suddenly upon me and ripped my right arm off, revealing complex mechanical workings instead of flesh bone and blood, with the full intent to bash my skull with my now severed arm._

I woke up with a jolt, actually falling off the medical bed that I was on. After a moment to gain my bearings, I hauled my self up to find two things; I was in the fourth division (obviously) and that it was about midnight, if I was reading the black sky correctly. After a moment to find my glasses, I left the room and began to walk through the halls trying to find my way out. I eventually found myself at some form of a covered patio that over looked a small tranquil garden and I soon found that I was not the first one there. Sitting on a cushion was average height woman with long raven-black hair.

"Ah, Xander-kun," she said taking notice of me, "I didn't expect you to be conscious for another day."

"Another day," I questioned, "how long have I been out?"

"About day by now," she replied, "You made quite the happening you know."

"And how is that?"

"Well first off, you managed to destroy ten paths. Then you 'saved' Ichimaru-san from his Fukutaicho's ironic prank. Next, you went through the Research and Development Institute and not only gave Kurotsuchi-san a compound that could potentially increase ones muscle mass exponentially, by his claims, but you also knocked several chemicals on yourself of which made you look like what you are now."

"Let's see here," she said, taking a moment to think, "Ah, you also helped Kuchiki-san find the tunnels that were all over his Manor. And lastly, you managed to equal Soifon-san in a sparing match. Admittedly, she didn't use her Shikai, but none the less, she was impressed along with some of the other Taicho. Also, a day after that there was a Ryoka Invasion, but it is under control. Anyway, Kenpachi-san wants you to return immediately for your 'punishment' for said actions, I suggest you go immediately."

With that, I bowed in respect and immediately left.

* * *

Well, Unohana was right, Kenpachi did indeed have a punishment for me, and it was the most horrible thing he could think of; complete all the paper work that had accumulated in his office. At first I thought that wasn't much of a punishment at all, until I learned that his _entire office_ was filled to the brim with not-even-touched paperwork. So through the rest of the night (of which were six hours left of) to the night of the following day, I completed paper after paper after paper of late and recent forms.

As I was working through them I found quite a few things of interest. The first few were payment request for repairs to the fourth division. Next were 3 receipts for several aesthetic products purchased by Yun-Yun (as Yachiru called him). The last and foremost, was a form for a transfer of a new recruit to the eleventh division; the 'recruit' was me. This proved that something was definitely wrong in soul society.

"So this is what you have been doing for the past several days," Yoruichi asked, appearing on the table in her cat form.

"No," I responded, still focusing on the now ten last papers left, "I have been doing some odds and ends here and there, fought your former apprentice, and discovered a rather disturbing happening."

I slid my transfer papers to her to inspect. She only took a few moments to look at them before responding "So, you think that there is something going on?"

"Yes, that form proves that there is someone here that is planning something sinister," I answered, waving a news report (a.k.a. the last paper), "and the fact that Momo was somehow pardoned and Rukia sentenced to execution. This has 'a plot under a plot' written allover it, so now the question is who is the mastermind behind all of this?"

That was a question that I could not answer; Yoruichi had a hunch, but didn't tell me because she had to and train Ichigo so he could gain his Bankai. With that she left leaving me to prepare for the upcoming execution.

* * *

Again, sorry for the late and short update.

I blame school mostly for that, too many projects and assignments in a row.

Anyway remember to R&R or Asura will find you.


	6. Found but Lost

I'm going to try something new in this chapter; I'm going to use * for grunts, side comments, etc. tell me what you think.

* * *

"**Good, now do it again,"** Asura ordered.

And once again I found myself surrounded by Ghoma Howlers, and again I span, unleashing several destructive waves of red reiatsu from my arms, knocking the red apes back.

"How many more *grunt* times am I going to have to *Get off of me you damn ape* do this," I grunted, batting off the howlers with my still cooling arms.

A day ago, Asura had decided to teach me the same was that Augus thought him, throw me into a hoard of (recreated) Ghoma and tell me how to fight. _That must be the single most*_brilliant*_ idea in all of reality,_ I mused sarcastically. I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when the greater howlers tried to bum rush me from behind, only to be caught by the head and used as a bat to finish off the rest of the pack.

"**Hmm,"** he grunted, **"you have succeeded in all of your lesions; now all that's left is for you to gain your initial Bankai."**

"There you go again with the "Initial Bankai" thing again," I returned, "Are you keeping something from me that I should know about?"

"**All that you kneed to know now is that each Shinigami possesses a power that is unique to them; yours manifests itself in the form of a two stage Bankai," he elaborated as he jumped down to my level, "and if you want to get to the first stage, you will need to beat me first, so get re-"**

I cut him short from his mini-speech with a sudden fist to the mouth that sent him flying into the side of a near by rock. He then wasted no time charging back at me with the intent to return my hit, only to be caught by the fist and sent into another rock. He stepped out with out so much as a scratch on him and charged strait to me, so I returned the favor, and charged at him. We met half way and locked each other in a high speed fist storm; we match fist to fist, blow to occasional blow, but neither one of us gained any ground. There were slight shifts in who dominated, but they equaled out after a while. So after ten minutes of this, during witch we switched over to our Six-Armed Vajra forms (of which the continued stale mate dug cracks into the ground from the sheer force), and eventually Asura won out and triple-punched me off the cliff.

As I fell through the air, the environment shifted to a golden tower that stretched seemingly forever both up and down. Asura soon joined me when I hit a cloud layer, but something had changed; he now had tow massive arms and fists in place of his six. He then dove down to me with one of his bolder-smashing fists aimed at me. I narrowly avoided his fist and unleashed a devastating triple punch of my own to his face, to which he let out a yell as he went somersaulting backwards. Using the new opening, I charged strait to him and rained down my wrath onto his prone form and before he could retaliate, I sent him flying to the pillar (of which we were far down enough to see the base), where a cloud of dust concealed his impact. Wasting no time, I charged to him again, only for the dust to suddenly burst clear to reveal Asura with both arms raised over his head; he then brought them down _hard_, and sent me flying off like a bullet down the rest of the way.

Upon hitting the ground, I lost two of my six arms; then Asura appeared out of the blue and punched me with his right fist, sending me rolling across the desolate landscape that surrounded us. At twenty meters I lost another of my extra arms, then another at forty meters, then I crashed through a rock with my left side at eighty meters, then another at a hundred, then a third at one hundred twenty five and this time, my left arm shattered off of my body. I proceeded to tumble another twenty five before stopping and, with a great amount of effort, got myself up to my feet.

_Crap,_ I thought, _he's too powerful, there is no way I could stand up to that._ I watch as he slowly walked to me, waves of Reiatsu flowing off of him like a tidal wave. _He is on a completely different level than I' ever get to, how am I supposed to…match…that._ _What am I thinking? Rukia's life is on the line, I have no time to let fear OR doubt rule me!_

With renewed resolve in my mind and heart, I began the trek to him. I started out walking, then jogged, sprinted, ran, then to an all out charged with my fist drawn pack with Asura matching me. When we were no more then five meters apart, we jumped at each other, both of our right fists colliding together, causing a sock wave that made a ten meter deep crater under us, neither one of us backing down or giving in.

"**You have *grunt* improved fast Xander, impressive," **he grunted.

"You talk to much Asura," I replied.

We continued to bush on each other, again gaining little to no ground. Finally having enough, I roared out and pushed fiercely against his fist. It held for only a moment before it gave and broke inward; soon the rest of his right arm followed, putting him in an absolute state of shock, a shock that lasted long enough to get one more attack in.

"DEVISTATING FIRST IMPACT," I roared as I made contact with his head, sending him into the crater and making said crater larger.

"Had enough," I panted as the dust cleared.

"**I…submit,"** he admitted, letting his head fall back to the ground.

And with that, everything went black.

I opened my eyes, only to shut them tightly when I found that the sun was angled dead center in my vision. With my hand blocking the suns light, I opened my eyes to find that the small waterfall and the surrounding area that I was meditating/training in was, for a lack of a more descriptive word, destroyed; the waterfall I _was_ under was now two meters behind me and concave. I then noticed that I was sitting on a patch of earth that was surrounded by a scorched trench that looked like a rough half-doughnut; if said doughnut was cut circumference-wise. Another two things that I noticed were that A) there was an unnatural amount of steam in the air (which begged the question on how the sun got in my eyes) and B) in place of my arm-covering gauntlets were fingerless gloves and bandages and the greaves were much less ornate then they originally were.

"**A sign that you have gained **_**some**_** control over our power,"** Asura explained, **"but you can marvel over it later, Rukia's execution is starting soon."**

With out another moment's hesitation I was off in a random direction; five minutes later, I got lost. Actually, I knew where I was, in front of the Fifth Division Brackets, but I, in turn, didn't know where _that_ was to everything else. While I was trying to figure out why my sense of direction was now as bad as Yachiru's, the sound of gates opening came to my ears; turning around reviled Momo, a little worse for wear, standing right outside the gates.

"X-xander-kun, what are you-"she began but was interrupted by me bear-hugging her.

"If you mean what am I doing here," I said putting her down, "A) I'm the fourth seat of the eleventh division and B) I'm trying to help save Rukia, but I have no clue where to find her."

"S-she would be at the Senzaikyū next to the Sōkyoku Hill," she replied.

Without wasting another moment I slung on my back and started running off the direction I came.

"Wait," She screamed clinging to my neck for dear life, "THE Senzaikyū is at the center of Seireitei, you can't miss it; WHY DO YOU NEED ME?!."

"YACHIRU'S BAD SENSE OF DIRECTION RUBED OFF ON ME," I yelled back as I passed the Fifth Division Brackets again for the third time, "I CAN'T EVEN RUN DOWN A STRAIT PATH WITH OUT GETTING LOST."

"MAKE A LEFT AT THE CORNER," she instructed.

* * *

Well there is six.

Sorry for the long update, I have been busy pacing back and fourth trying to figure out how both this story and A Chance of Circumstance will go.

That and I had jury duty, job searching, writer's block, and general procrastination. I will try to do better, but I can't make any solid promises at the moment.

Remember, read and review.


End file.
